


Take the Edge off

by KwonGeeYong (Kimya)



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, GRi - Freeform, Jiyong works too hard, M/M, Nyongtory, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Stress Relief, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:16:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12488944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimya/pseuds/KwonGeeYong
Summary: All things considered Jiyong doesn’t look that bad. He’s not scarily skinny like he sometimes gets in the throes of creation. His face is healthily round and his color is even pretty good, his hair is black at the moment, and hangs unstyled over his forehead. But, his eyes are bloodshot, and Seungri could see his hand shaking as he reached up to press the button for the snippet of song to play again.





	Take the Edge off

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place end of 2014 beginning of 2015 when BigBang was working on the MADE album. I love Nyongtory so much. I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> All editing done by me so if you find any errors feel free to let me know so I can correct them.

When Seungri steps into the studio, goosebumps break out on his skin from the cold. It’s about four am and he’d gotten a text that Jiyong hadn’t left the studio for at least three days. At times like this, it usually fell on one of the members to come check on Jiyong since they were the ones most used to dealing with him like this. Jiyong was an artist and sometimes Seungri felt like he took the whole tortured/starving artist thing way too seriously. Jiyong is seated at the computer replaying the same part of a song over and over again. All things considered Jiyong doesn’t look that bad. He’s not scarily skinny like he sometimes gets in the throes of creation. His face is healthily round and his color is even pretty good, his hair is black at the moment, and hangs unstyled over his forehead. But, his eyes are bloodshot, and Seungri could see his hand shaking as he reached up to press the button for the snippet of song to play again. 

Luckily, Seungri came prepared. He walks over to where Jiyong is sitting and lays out his bribes. First is a very large bottle of water, next he lays a line of Jiyong’s favorite candy bars in a row in front of the keyboard last is an iced coffee that he’d had to search pretty hard to find so late. It’s decaf, but Jiyong doesn’t need to know that. Then he stands behind his leader and starts rubbing his shoulders kneading gently at the knots he finds there. 

It takes a moment, but Jiyong goes for the water first, taking huge gulps before sitting it down and reaching for one of the candy bars in front of him. 

“I can’t seem to get find the right harmony for this part,” Jiyong says distractedly, he stuffs half the candy bar into his mouth and keeps talking. “I know what it should sound like, but no matter how many times I sing it, the harmony sounds flat.” He stuffs the rest of the candy bar into his mouth with a huff of frustration. 

“Mmmm,” Seungri says, at this point no input is going to be helpful. Jiyong’s been listening to the song too much and he’s over thinking as he tends to do. What will help is for Jiyong to get some sleep, and listen to it with fresh perspective in the morning. Jiyong knows that, but when he’s in the grips of his perfectionism he forgets. “What have you tried?”

The question makes Jiyong sigh and then he launches into a tired long-winded explanation about what hasn’t been working. While he’s talking he finishes the other three candy bars, drinks almost all the water and chugs half the coffee. By the time he winds down he sounds less drained and more like the normal kind of tired. 

“You just came back in town right? How was Japan?”

“Oh, it was fine. I was doing research for that ramen restaurant I’m thinking of opening.”

“Find anything interesting?” The question is absent minded but Seungri knows Jiyong is paying attention. He’s fiddling with the keyboard again but he’s moving with purpose now.  
“Yeah, there were a couple places,” Seungri let’s himself talk his way through the locations he looked at. Jiyong is only halfway paying attention but it’s helpful for Seungri to sort through what he’s seen. He’s scrolling through his phone looking at pictures he took. When he looks up Jiyong watching him, his gaze amused and fond. “What?” Seungri asks, because that look can mean all kinds of things. 

“I like it when you talk about things your passionate about,” Jiyong says and Seungri flushes. He knows what that look means now. Jiyong’s eyes are intent, focused and Seungri can feel heat gathering low in his body in response. “You haven’t been this passionate about anything in a while.”

“Uh, I know, hyung,” Seungri says and he has to swallow because his throat is going dry. Jiyong’s eyes are burning along his skin and he’s starting to sweat. “I did a lot of research on ramen restaurants and I think I could be really successful at this.” 

“Mmhm,” Jiyong leans forward and Seungri hastily puts his phone on the desk out of lunging reach. He doesn’t think Jiyong is going to lunge across the table and tackle him like prey, but when he gets that focused look in his eyes it’s hard to be sure. “Come here, Maknae.” His voice has dropped to that low, relaxed register it goes to sometimes when he’s drank and smoked too much or his thoughts have gone to a darker, less inhibited place. 

Seungri’s half hard in his sweat pants from that alone, and he takes a moment to be grateful he showered thoroughly before coming to see his hyung. He stands and takes a couple hesitant steps towards Jiyong, who watches his with a smirk pulling up the side of his mouth. Jiyong turns his chair so he’s facing Seungri fully, with his legs spread in invitation. When Seungri hesitates again, Jiyong reaches out and grabs him by the waistband of his sweats and pulls him closer until Seungri is straddling him in the chair.  
He can feel Jiyong’s dick hard and ready under his ass, so he expects Jiyong to dive right into it. Instead Jiyong cradles his faces, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks and lips in turn. “You’re so sweet to me Seungri-ah,” he says softly. “What did I do to deserve you?”

Seungri can figure out how to reply but it doesn’t matter because Jiyong is pulls his face down and leans up towards him at the same time. The kiss is soft and exploring, like Jiyong hasn’t spent hours of their lives tasting every angle of his mouth already. The feral lust of earlier seems to be gone, but Seungri knows it can return just as fast as it left. Jiyong is like mercury sometimes, shifting between moods so fast Seungri can’t keep up, especially when he’s tired and strung out like this. 

Jiyong’s mouth leaves his and moves to kiss under his jaw, then down his neck, and Seungri can’t hide how hard he’s breathing. Jiyong knows every sensitive spot on his body, helped discover most of them, and he exploits that knowledge whenever he can. “Up, maknae,” Jiyong says, his voice is still low and Seungri shivers. Seungri untangles himself from Jiyong and stands, he’s barely got his feet under him when Jiyong is presses him into the desk, the edge digging into the back of his thighs. Then Jiyong’s kissing him again, and his hands are roaming everywhere, under Seungri’s shirt and through his hair. Seungri melts into his touch, he can’t help it, and his body is trained to respond to Jiyong’s touch, has been ever since just after their debut. During that time it was mostly comfort. Despite their rough start to friendship, Jiyong became incredibly protective of him and seemed to be able to sense when Seungri was nervous or scared. Then he’d throw an arm around him or squeeze the back of his neck and the touch would help the tension bleed out of him. It wasn’t until later that Jiyong’s comforting touch started to express a different desire. 

That same desire has Seungri’s hips pushing forward pressing against Jiyong’s and the hardness he feels there. It’s still a rush sometimes, knowing how much Jiyong is turned on by him and he moans into Jiyong’s mouth. He loses himself in the kiss and isn’t aware of Jiyong’s hands moving south until his sweat pants are pooling around his ankles and Jiyong’s hand is on his cock. Seungri can’t help the gasping moan that escapes him, but Jiyong just swallows it down, humming in satisfaction. 

Jiyong grips his hips, pushing him to sit on the desk then kneeling in front of him and pulling his sweatpants and shoes off. Seungri’s not wearing underwear since he’d had a good idea of what was going to happen once he got here. By the smile on his face, Jiyong appreciates this decision. Jiyong starts kissing up the inside of Seungri legs, starting with his ankles. Seungri is fully hard, now and leaking against his sweatshirt. He should do something about that, but he’s too focused on the feeling of Jiyong’s mouth, his lips and sometimes his tongue making their warm wet way along his skin. Jiyong is watching him every time he looks down and his eyes laser focused with heat and it sends tingles down his spine. 

By the time the gets to Seungri’s inner thighs, Seungri is panting and there’s a puddle of precum staining his sweater. Jiyong sucks Seungri’s dick into his mouth without warning and Seungri bites his lips to muffle his moan. Jiyong takes him deep just enough times to make Seungri’s legs shake before releasing him and moving downwards. He runs his tongue over Seungri’s balls then delves even lower. 

“Hyung,” Seungri can’t help but groan as he falls backwards onto his elbows. Jiyong hooks his hands under Seungri’s knees, lifting them up and out so he’s spread open and vulnerable to Jiyong’s eyes and mouth. Seungri hasn’t even gotten his breath back Jiyong’s tongue is pressing into him. 

There’s no stopping his moans now and Seungri puts one hand over his mouth to quiet them. Sharp pulses of pleasure zing up his spine as Jiyong’s tongue pushes in and out of him, forcing him open and making him wet. It feels amazing and Seungri can feel his toes curling. This is one of his favorite things, something about being exposed and at someone else’s mercy like this makes his brain melt. Seungri’s head falls back onto the desk and he reaches down to stroke himself. But Jiyong’s hand beats him there, stroking Seungri’s dick in time to the thrusts of his tongue. In no time at all, Seungri can feel the telltale tingle at the base of his cock that lets him know he’s close. 

“Ah,” his breath rasps in his throat and he can feel his legs shaking, “I’m close, hyung,” he gasps. Jiyong’s hand tightens on his dick, his tongue thrusts in deep and that’s all it takes to push Seungri over the edge. His muscles go tight, then he jerks as pleasure pulses through his middle and spreads. The waves roll through him and he feels it down to his toes. Only his own hand over his mouth keeps him from making embarrassingly loud noises. Jiyong strokes him through it, straightening up and Seungri knows he’s watching, Jiyong always liked to watch his handiwork. 

“I can’t get over how much you like that,” Jiyong says, and Seungri can hear the satisfied smile in his voice. While Jiyong always liked sex, it seemed like his favorite part was watching his effect on his partners. They’d learned their compatibility early since Seungri always showed exactly what he was thinking and feeling and Jiyong loved to watch his actions make Seungri fall to pieces. “You’re not tired are you?”

It’s a rhetorical question and Seungri just pants at him, his body still shivering from the power of his orgasm. Jiyong moves in closer between his legs and shoves Seungri’s sweater shirt up to his armpits before leaning down to close his mouth over one of Seungri’s nipples. Seungri groans, body twitching and sensitive. “Hyung,” he whines, and Jiyong’s hips push forward pressing his hard cock against Seungri’s softening dick. 

“I can’t help myself, Seungri-ah, you makes the best noises,” Jiyong moves over to his other nipple, his hand coming up to play with the one now wet and hard from his mouth. Seungri groans, and Jiyong huffs a laugh against him. 

Seungri’s not going to be able to get hard again yet, not like when he was young and Jiyong could make him come over and over again with no reprieve. But there’s still arousal low in his abdomen, and he definitely doesn’t want to stop. “I’m not tired, hyung,” he says and turns his face towards Jiyong, tilting his chin up for a kiss. 

Jiyong gives in to him, his body pressing Seungri’s into the desk, and his tongue diving into Seungri’s mouth. Jiyong tastes like coffee, and he must have used the drink to rinse his mouth sometime between Seungri coming and Jiyong kissing him. It’s a nice gesture, but Seungri has no problem tasting any part of himself in Jiyong’s mouth.  
“You ready?” Jiyong asks, their lips still pressed together. 

Seungri nods and Jiyong presses a slick finger against Seungri’s hole. Seungri blinks at him and Jiyong just smiles, apparently he’d managed to find lube somewhere after Seungri’s orgasm as well. Trust Jiyong to be prepared for scenarios like this. Though to be fair, they’ve defiled so many dance rooms and recording studios in the building that it’s become second nature to make sure they’ve got condoms, lube, and spare towels in their bags. 

Jiyong takes his time, alternating between kissing him, sucking his nipples, mouthing Seungri’s neck. By the time Jiyong has three fingers thrusting deep inside him Seungri is hard again and he’s yanked his damp and dirty sweatshirt completely off. 

“I’m ready, hyung,” Seungri says, and it’s a struggle not to whine, Jiyong is an unmerciful tease and sometimes Seungri has to downright beg to get him to stop and just fuck him already. Luckily, this isn’t one of those times. Jiyong smiles indulgently down at him like he’s letting Seungri off easy before slipping his fingers out. Seungri shifts back up to his elbows to watch Jiyong open his jeans and tug them down under his hips one handed with quick expert movements. He slicks himself up quickly then he’s moving forward the head of his dick pressing against Seungri’s entrance. 

They both watch him slide in, and Seungri’s eyes flutter as Jiyong fills him, the stretch and burn making him groan. It looks like Jiyong doesn’t even breathe until he’s completely sheathed inside Seungri then he leans down, pressing their foreheads and pants quick breaths against Seungri’s face. “You feel so good,” Jiyong pants, and a surge of heat burns through Seungri at the breathiness of Jiyong’s voice. “If I move I’m going to come but I want to fuck you so bad.”

Seungri’s body clenches at the words making him moan and Jiyong twitch and hold his breath. Jiyong knows what Seungri likes more than anything is to be wanted and to make other people happy. Jiyong isn’t always a talker during sex, but when he is he makes sure some of it is praise for Seungri.

Jiyong’s hips twitch against him, then Jiyong’s face is pulling away, that feral lust is back. It’s easy to see in the tightness of Jiyong’s jaw, the clench of his teeth and the intense focus in his gaze. Seungri reaches down to grip the bottom of the desk to brace himself. Jiyong’s first thrust is so hard it forces a grunt out of Seungri’s body. “Ah, yes, Hyung, please,” Seungri groans. 

Then Jiyong is fucking into him again, setting a punishing rhythm that makes Seungri’s back arch. His grip on the desk and Jiyong’s hands pinning him down, one on his shoulder and the other against this throat, are the only things keeping him from sliding right off the desk with the force Jiyong’s driving into him. 

With nothing to cover his mouth, Seungri’s cries are echoing off the walls. It would be embarrassing if he could think about anything other than how good Jiyong’s cock felt inside him. 

Jiyong’s letting out these growling moans above him that are making his head spin, and Seungri tries to look up, because watching Jiyong fuck him is always one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. Jiyong’s face is flushed, his black hair is plastered in strings against his forehead and face from sweat and his eyes haven’t left Seungri’s face, no matter how much they flutter in pleasure. It’s too much for Seungri, he’s still sensitive from his last orgasm and he just lets his head roll back and gives himself over to the pleasure. 

His orgasm is less intense this time, but Jiyong fucks him through it, dragging it out until it becomes almost painful and he wants to whine. Then Jiyong’s rhythm stutters and Seungri forces his eyes open so he can watch. Jiyong’s eyes close and his head falls back for a moment. He stops breathing, and all the muscles in his body go tense, then he groans, and his fucks into Seungri’s hard a few more times before grinding his hips against Seungri and falling forward, catching himself on his hands against the desk and breathing hard. 

“Fuck,” he pants. “Fuck that was good.” He leans down and presses a sloppy kiss to the side of Seungri’s mouth before laying on him completely. “I really needed that, Seungri-ah, you always know just what I need.” He kisses the skin in reach which happens to be Seungri’s neck and shoulder. 

Seungri smiles and manages to pry his hands off the desk so he can wrap his arms around Jiyong’s back. “I’m glad, hyung,” he says. “It felt good to me too.”

They lay there like that for a minute, sticky and sweaty, with Seungri’s legs still wrapped around Jiyong’s slim hips. But Seungri can feel the cum dripping out of him and he knows the desk needs to be wiped down with bleach at this point. But it feels good to be close with his hyung like this. They don’t sleep together much these days, just when the desire arises or when one of them is feeling particularly stressed. With the stress of their upcoming album he thinks there are going to be a lot of times like tonight in their future. 

Finally, he can’t take it anymore, the cum is making him stick to the desk and the sweat on his skin is making him cold. “I need a shower, Jiyongie-hyung.” He says, tapping Jiyong’s back. “Let me up please.”

Jiyong grunts annoyance but untangles from him. Seungri grimaces at the mess between his legs and underneath him on the desk. “Ugh, we should have used a condom.” He thinks he brought a spare shirt, but he’s not sure, he’s definitely not putting his sweatshirt back on. 

“I don’t like using condoms with you,” Jiyong says.

“I don’t like it either, but it makes cleaning up easier.”

Jiyong grunts again and Seungri can’t help but smile at him. His hyung looks like a zombie as he lurches around the room dragging his pants back over his hips and stumbling to his bag for a towel. He’s definitely going to crash soon. Seungri stands and cleans the worst of the mess off with the towel while Jiyong sprays antibacterial on the desk and cleans it off. 

“I think I’m going to run down to the gym and get clean before I go home,” Seungri says. “Want to join me?”

Jiyong contemplates if for a minute before nodding. Seungri turns his back to hide his smile. His plan isn’t over yet. He fully anticipates that after blowing Jiyong in the shower, it’ll be very easy to making him come back to Seungri’s place and sleep for a few hours. It should be enough to get his hyung out of his funk and he’ll be back in the studio working hard in no time.


End file.
